1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite electrode active material, electrodes and lithium batteries including the composite electrode active material, and methods of preparing the composite electrode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of electronics technologies, the market for various mobile electronic devices is rapidly growing. Examples of the various mobile devices include mobile phones, game devices, portable multimedia players (PMPs), mpeg audio layer-3 (MP3) players, smartwatches, smartphones, smart pads, E-book readers, tablet computers, and wearable devices. As the market for the various mobile electronic devices is growing, there is an increasing need for an improved battery for operation of such mobile devices. Thus there remains a need for an improved electrode active material.